Monsters in the Night
by rhig122
Summary: One war ends just so another can begin. Six teenagers are about to have the very foundation of the lives shaken and more questions raised than answered as death looks ever present on the horizon.


The wind swirled around, the air thick and humid as the pair of teenagers leaned back on a blanket.

"I'm gonna kill Thalia when she gets back!"

"You will do no such thing."

"Yes, I will."

The blonde teenager rolled her eyes, sighing as she leaned back into the boy's chest. "Would you just shut up and enjoy the night? We're out in the middle of nowhere, just the two of us, and you're worried about killing Thalia! I feel so loved."

"Sorry Wise Girl. I just hate when she calls us for help, gives us absolutely no info and then ditches us for the Hunt only to leave us in creepy places!"

She giggled and hugged him closer, soaking in his warmth. Despite the humidity, there was a damp chill in the air and she needed him.

The stars peeked through the trees, sparkling like tiny jewels and she felt herself drift off only to be jerked awake as he pushed her off him, depositing her on the hard ground.

"What the hell Percy?!"

"Shhhh," he exclaimed curtly, turning his head as he strained to listen.

"My Lord, help me!"

"What the . . . ?"

"Son of Poseidon, I need your help! My Lord, please!"

He stood, scanning the area around him and alarming the girl at his feet.

"What? Percy, what is it?" she jumped to her feet next him, scanning the trees for anything that could be a potential danger.

"My Lord!"

"Where are you? I can't help if I don't know where you are!"

Moments later a unicorn appeared from the trees, stark white and glowing brighter than the moonlight on a snow covered night. Everything made sense to her now. He could hear the animal calling to him.

Percy immediately took off at a run after the giant beast, calling for it to slow down and asking 'what's wrong' only to be met by whines and a whinny here or there.

She followed, shoving low hanging branches out of her face as Percy ran after the unicorn, screaming for it stop and allow him to help. She had to admit she hoped he could get the animal to stop. She had yet to see a unicorn in person and after all the stories it was definitely on her list of things to accomplish, but first she had to get through the maze of branches and underbrush that Percy was magically maneuvering.

"Percy, can't you control that thing?"

"He's scared and not listening," he replied in a huff.

A growl caught her attention and she stopped on the spot, turning to see what monster waited for them.

"WHAT. ON. EARTH?"

"Don't stop Annabeth!"

It was, however, too late. She pulled her knife from its sheath and barreled forward at Cerberus. It had been a while since she had a good fight, not that this is what she considered a good fight, but it was better than the training at camp so it was still a fight nonetheless.

She dashed forward, Percy yelling at her as she dodged to the right, avoiding one of the heads that came down to bite her. She then moved like a dancer and spun around, diving under its legs, blade drawn, and ready to pierce the belly of the lumbering beast when something odd happened.

The air became charged and she was immediately frozen, falling over on her side, face half buried in the moist ground.

"What the hell?"

Flashes of bright light bounced around in her vision as she tried to get up but it was no use. Voices echoed around her as well and only one she recognized as her boyfriend.

"Annabeth, get up!"

She tried again to respond and the new voices answered. She couldn't concentrate on that now though. Her only thought was to move, to get up and do something but she remained frozen on the ground.

"What did you do to her?"

"She was going to kill Fluffy!"

"Fluffy? What the hell are you doing naming the hound of Hades?"

Percy held Riptide in front of him, wary of the three strangers in front of him. The blade flashed before them and the unicorn stamped its hooves behind him. The energy in the air was charged and he was ready to pounce on whoever it was that harmed his Wise Girl.

"Hound of Hades?" A dark headed boy asked, looking to his friends for guidance. "Hagrid bought him off an Irish feller."

"Beside the point! I'm not going to ask again, now what did you do to her?"

The three shuffled in place and Percy raised his sword, poised for attack.

"I hit her with a freezing spell," the lanky red-head finally responded and Percy pounced like a cat on it's prey, not waiting for any other answers.

The three scattered, shouting at Percy and sending bolts of light toward him. He dodged each one as he closed in on the red head, using his instincts to get close enough to elbow the boy in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He put a foot on his head and then placed the point of Riptide over the boy's heart. The blade wouldn't pierce him but they didn't know that. At least, he prayed they didn't.

"Wait – "

"Stop – "

"Fix her or he gets it!" Percy didn't have time for stupid games. Annabeth was still motionless on the ground, the unicorn was still prancing around him in a panic, and music was coming from somewhere as Cerberus slept on the ground near his precious Wise Girl.

"We can't," the curly-headed girl cried and Percy lowered his blade even more. "She'll come out of it on her own!"

"My Lord, kill it! Send it to Tartarus!"

Percy shook his head and glared at the unicorn, "Shut it for a minute! And stop prancing around, you're setting my nerves on edge!"

The curly-headed girl and dark-haired boy side eyed each other, and he was positive they thought he was nuts. It was in those few moments that the red head found his opening and he took it, knocking Riptide out of Percy's hands with a blast of white light and causing him to stumble backward several feet.

"Ron, Ron, are you okay? How bad did he hurt you?" The curly-headed girl bolted toward the boy, grabbing his hand and bringing him back to where they thought they were safe as she tried to inspect his nose.

"'m fine, Hermione. Calm down," Ron hissed at the girl, pushing her hands away from his face as they all three glared back at Percy who was now hovering over Annabeth, stroking her curls and encouraging her to get up.

She stirred but only slightly, and Percy finally realized something was wrong. The music, the music had stopped and Cerberus was now standing over them, a low rumble emitting from all three of his throats. He had to think and react fast as the dog would rip them to shreds in a heartbeat if given the chance.

Percy placed his hand in his pocket and found his pen, uncapping it with lightning speed and Riptide came to life in his hands. The three behind him screamed no, just as he was about to stab the beast.

"Stupefy," the boys yelled in unison, sending bright white lights and hitting the dog in his massive chest.

Cerberus stumbled and shook his head as he back pedaled.

Hermione threw her arm in the air, wand poised as she screamed, "Musicorum canticum!"

Music began playing and Cerberus shook his head once again, staggering as he fell to the ground, all three mouths yawning widely as he settled in on his front paws and began to doze.

Annabeth, on the other hand, finally came back to life, standing quickly and letting out a battle cry as she charged toward the beast, knife raised, ready to plunge the blade deep in the monster's chest when once again she was hit by a bright white light. Her arms snapped to her side and she fell face first into the dirt.

Percy turned around, Riptide at the ready, "Would _you_ stop doing that to her!"

He charged forward once again, sword poised and ready to attack. This time there would be no playing games. He saw their wands. They were magicians and he was ready to do what he needed to do protect his Wise Girl.

He charged toward the raven haired boy, who continued to throw white lights at him from his wand. The boy seemed so frustrated that not a single light hit him and Percy finally managed to bring Riptide down on his left shoulder, only to be thrown off balance when he was met with absolutely no blunt force. It simply passed through the boy, no harm done.

"What in the bloody hell?"

"You're . . . you're . . . you're human," Percy finally blurted out. "But . . . but . . ."

"Well, aren't you a smart one," Ron countered.

Percy threw the redhead a look that could have killed, causing him to stagger backward into the curly-headed girl.

"Yes, we're all human here. Some of us just a little smarter than others."

"Why do you keep freezing my girlfriend? And if you are human, how are you doing all the magic? I thought only magicians wielded wands? And why won't you let us kill the hound of Hades?"

The curly headed girl stepped forward, "We aren't magicians," she replied quietly, hands up, showing her wand. "Harry and Ron are wizards, I am a witch."

Percy was confused and shoved his sword hand to his temple, Riptide flashing in the moonlight, causing the three to step back just in case the sword could do some other type of damage they didn't know about.

"And we can't let you kill the beast. He's just a three-headed dog."

"He is a monster," Percy retorted.

"I won't argue with you there," Hermione replied, "he tried to rip our heads off our first year here. But he belongs to the groundskeeper and he is our friend and this is his pet, therefore, we cannot kill him."

"You have to be kidding me," Percy cried out, rubbing his temple even harder.

"Harry, summon Hagrid. Make it quick, before she gets back up and tries to kill the dog again!"

The dark-haired boy still looked slightly stunned, a hand on his shoulder where Percy's blade just passed through his body. Not a scratch, not an ounce of blood spilled. After a moment he raised his hand, wand straight up in the air and shouted, "Periculum!" Red sparks shot out from the end of his wand, not much different than the fireworks he grew up watching on major holidays. The group stood quietly for a moment and then the unicorn made his presence known once more.

"My Lord, my Lord, we have a different problem. Werewolves and trolls are nearby, spiders as well."

Percy shook his head and walked over to the horse, stretching out a hand and gently touching the mane.

"Bloody 'ell! Would you look at that," Ron cried out as Percy whispered to the unicorn.

Moments later, the wind kicked up and the air chilled around them as Thalia seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"You idiots didn't kill the thing?!"

Percy whipped his head around and charged at Thalia as she readied her bow. "No Thals, don't!"

"What do you think I brought you here for?"

"I don't know, Thals! You ask us to come help, but you don't give us any information other than some coordinates and expect us to just magically know what to do? We can't kill the damn thing because apparently it is a pet and all hell will break loose if we do."

"I never said all hell would break loose," Hermione interjected and then cowered back as Thalia glared at her.

From somewhere a few feet away, Annabeth stirred once more and then finally sat up, "Perseus Jackson, you are dead!"

"Shit," he sputtered as he ran from his cousin to his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I was a little preoccupied!"

"Which one of you kept freezing me?"

The three shuffled in place once again and Percy spoke up quickly, "The red-headed one, I think his name is Ron."

Annabeth growled and lunged toward Ron, her knife at the ready, but Percy grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. "Easy, love, they are human and that knife will do you no good."

The girl twisted and growled obscenities in Greek at her opponents for several minutes before calming down.

"Damn, I wish I could have seen that," Thalia laughed, "bested by a couple humans!"

Annabeth reached out with a fist, slugging Thalia in the soft tissue of her upper arm.

"Owe, uncalled for!"

Annabeth shrugged and smiled for a moment before turning in the other direction. Tree branches snapped and the ground seemed to shake as something made its way toward them.

"'arry! 'ermione! Ron!"

"You need to hide. If he finds you here you will be in loads of trouble. Just get out of sight and let us get rid of Fluffy."

Percy and Annabeth both groaned but quickly obliged. They didn't know these three but they knew enough to get out of sight and not be told again, especially when they needed a chance to reassess the situation they were now in.

Annabeth pulled her Yankees cap from her back pocket (a gift from her mother) and left a kiss on Percy's cheek before placing the cap on her head and disappearing.

A gasped echoed from the group and Percy couldn't help but think, 'Ha-ha! Not the only ones with tricks up your sleeves now are you?!'

"Percy," Annabeth hissed in his ear – he was used to her disappearing acts by now and knew better than to flinch but that didn't mean his insides weren't losing their mind at the sudden closeness, "get on that unicorn and hide. I am going to hang back and see what all the fuss is. I am going to the tree just to the right of the three of them."

He wanted to nod, to answer her but instead he just did as he was told, calling the panicked unicorn back to him. The unicorn nodded and whinnied as he bowed before Percy and allowed him on his back.

"Perce, what are you doing? We don't back down from a fight!"

"Thalia, just hide," Percy retorted, glaring at his cousin, his sea green eyes alive with the current of the ocean as he let her know he meant business.

Lightning spread out in spidery fingers across the sky and Thalia shuddered on the spot. "Alright, alright, I am moving," and just like that she was gone again, headed off in the direction that Annabeth said she was going toward.

"I want to know how he did that," Ron said as Percy took off toward the tree line.

"Forget that, he needs to get out of here with that unicorn before Hagrid decides to take it back to the castle with Fluffy as well!"

And with that, Percy was gone, only the slight glow of the unicorn lingered as Hagrid edged closer.

"'arry!"

"In the clearing Hagrid!"

The ground rumbled more and the three moved a little closer to Fluffy but kept a safe distance all the same.

"Silly dog. I don't know 'ow 'e got out of the castle."

"I'll give you one guess," Ron whispered, elbowing Harry in the process.

"Umm . . . Hagrid, how exactly are you going to get him back to the castle?"

"Now, don't cha worry about that. You three need to get back to the castle. I never should 'ave asked for your 'elp. But ya know, had anyone else found out they would have killed 'im on the spot."

"Hagrid," Hermione almost whined, "he is a dangerous animal."

"Nah, 'e's just a little overly excited is all."

The trio stood there, not exactly sure what to do with themselves as Hagrid went to work with a giant tarp and ropes.

"On with ya now! And be careful. Umbridge was patrollin' the front entrance."

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him backwards. "Let's go. I don't want to be out here any longer than we have to. Umbridge is going to kill us if she catches us out after curfew."

"I am more worried about the things in here that want to kill us than old Cat Face."

"You should be worried. Do you want to be expelled?"

"Hermione," Harry hissed, "you really need to get your priorities straight!"

"Yeah, yeah, follow me or you two will never get out of here."

"What about the other three? Why did they keep saying we were human? What are they if they keep asking that about us?"

"Ron, you worry too much. Of course they are human. We are all human, just some of us are different than others," Hermione explained, marching off in the direction Percy and the unicorn took off in.

"But his sword, Hermione. It didn't hurt me at all and he was so sure that it would."

"Yeah, that is a bit concerning . . ." she trailed off, racking her brain for any ounce of information.

"A bit concerning? A bit concerning? Bloody 'ell, Hermione! That sword passed straight through Harry. Did you see it?"

"Yes I saw it. We all saw it."

"Then what the hell was it? What is it made of? We have to find them. We have to figure out what they are doing here and what they are."

"No, Harry, we don't," Hermione replied curtly, stopping and turning to face the two boys. "We have far more to worry about right now. Dumbledore's Army for one. We have a lot of work ahead of us and you want to stop for a minute to see what these Americans want. No thank you."

The boys stood dumbfounded as Hermione turned on her heels and started off in Percy's direction again.

Percy, on the other hand, allowed the unicorn to lead him through the trees. His theory was the horse lived here, he had to know where he was going. His next thought went straight to Annabeth. Where was she? Was she okay?

"Don't worry my Lord. As long as she stays with the wizards and the witch, she will be just fine."

Percy leaned forward and patted the unicorn's neck. "Where are we?" Percy's question was quiet as he took in the forest around him.

"We are in the Forbidden Forest my Lord, just outside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwhat?"

"Hogwarts, my Lord. It is the only school for witches and wizards in the United Kingdom."

Percy was having a hard time wrapping his mind around all of this. In reality he shouldn't. He was, in fact, the son of a god, so the fact that there were magical people roaming about shouldn't come as a shock at all, but here he was, soaking up the information and trying to make sense of it all.

"So magicians are different from witches and wizards?"

"Yes. The magicians you speak of are of godly decent. The children who attend Hogwarts are simply different than the rest of the world. They were born with abilities. Magical abilities. Nothing like what godly children are capable of, of course, but they are able to do so much with the magic that runs through their veins."

"Is there a magical school like this back home?"

"Yes, my Lord. Not near as big or near as many students, but still magical all the same."

Percy contemplated all of this information and shook his head. He still didn't trust the trio. They did after all freeze Annabeth twice.

"So what is the problem here? Why did Thalia ask us to come out here?"

"War. War is coming to Hogwarts."

"Of course it is," Percy sighed, because every time the world was going to end, they were the ones called on to fix it.

The unicorn stopped suddenly, causing Percy to pull his mane a little harder than normal as he tried to steady himself. "Sorry."

"Shhh, my Lord. Danger."

Percy sat up straight and listened. Voices echoed around him but they were not clear enough to make out what they were saying.

He stood quietly, listening as the voices became clearer and then panic struck him. He moved to the unicorn and patted his hindquarter, "Go, and stay close in case I need you though." The unicorn nodded and stamped his feet and then took off at a run. Percy in turn went back to listening to the sounds just on the other side of the divide.

"Shhhhh. Don't move, Percy."

"Dammit, Thals! Don't do that!"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain! You don't want those damn spiders to find us!"

"Thalia, what the hell. Like what in the actual hell is going on here?" Acid laced Percy's whisper and Thalia cowered back for just a moment.

"A war is coming. We can't stop it but we can slow it down."

"That's what the unicorn said," Percy replied, rolling his eyes.

"They need time. Those kids need time and we can give it to them."

"Why does it always have to be us?"

"The joys of being demigods and immortals I guess."

"One of these days –"

"– you'll what? As long as we live our purpose will always be to help. That's what we are here for Percy."

The boy let out a deep sigh and hung his head. "I know. I just want a normal life sometimes."

"Oh please, you would miss this and you know it."

"Maybe, maybe not." Ever since seeing New Rome, Percy had hope that there would be more for him and Annabeth. As long as they were out saving the world that flicker of hope got smaller and smaller.

Thalia crept forward, moving with an agile grace that Percy had only seen on the ballet dancers when his mother tried to make him a _cultured_ child by taking him to the ballet. He threw such a stink about it that it never happened again.

"Annabeth's gonna lose her mind when she gets here," Thalia said to no one in particular.

Percy moved forward and immediately stepped back. "Can we take another way around to whatever it is we need to do? This is going to kill her!"

"What is going to kill who?"

Percy turned to find the trio now behind him, and internally he panicked as he knew Annabeth was with them somewhere.

"Nothing," Thalia spat out, her eyes throwing electric sparks in their direction.

The curly-headed girl crossed her arms over her chest, glaring back at Thalia. All fear of their group gone. "You don't want to cross us. You have no idea the power we possess," she said sternly.

"Hermione, was it? In all honesty, you don't have a clue who you are dealing with," Percy tried to remain calm as the trio shifted uncomfortably in front him, wands at their sides and rolling through their fingers.

"And what the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Harry questioned, his green eyes throwing daggers at both Percy and Thalia.

Thalia being, well, Thalia, couldn't help herself. A wicked grin spread across her face as she threw her arms out to her side, bringing them in slowly as she charged the air between her hands. Blue sparks crackled and the hair on Percy's arms stood on end. He had been on the receiving end of that ball of energy once, let's just say it wasn't fun and it took months for his eyebrows to grow back properly.

Harry and Ron backed up, only Hermione stood her ground, pulling her wand from her side and moving it quickly, creating a much similar white ball of static charges.

Thalia sighed, rolling her eyes in the process and reached above her with her right hand. Lightning sparked across the sky and a bolt came down on her command. This time, Hermione backed up, eyes wide as she turned to her companions.

"I can't do that!"

""I know you can't. No one but my brother and father can. You see my father is Zeus."

The group looked at each other and then laughter burst from Harry and Hermione.

"Yeah right and my mother is Medusa," Hermione cackled as she held on to her side.

Immediately Thalia called down another bolt, this time slamming it just feet in front of the trio and laughed as they flew backward onto their butts.

"Thals, now is not the time for a pissing match," Percy cried out, trying to avoid the wrath of his cousin.

Harry was the first to stand, wand raised at Thalia. "Okay, so if your father is Zeus, then who is yours," he cried out Percy.

"I am the son of Poseidon."

"Explains why he was able to talk to the unicorn," Hermione said quietly, dusting herself off from the blow.

Ron stood between the pair, looking even more confused.

"Oh for goodness sake Ron! Do you learn absolutely nothing of Muggle studies outside of Hogwarts?" The boy still looked confused and Hermione continued on, "Some Muggles believe that back in the ancient Greek times there were gods and before that titans ruled. Anyway, back to the gods. There were twelve major gods and goddesses, if memory serves correctly. The main three were the brothers: Zeus, god of the sky, thus her ability to charge the air and bring down the lightning the way she did. Her father's main weapon is his lightning bolt.

"Then there is Poseidon, god of the sea and creator of the horses in every form. I don't even want to know what his powers are. If he is anything like her, he is dangerous.

"And then we have Hades, lord of the underworld which explains why they wanted to kill Fluffy so badly. Cerberus guards the gates to the underworld."

"Why would a hound of Hades – that is what you called it right – be at Hogwarts? Hagrid said he got him off an Irish feller years ago." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she tried to put the pieces of their mysterious puzzle together.

"Please don't ask us to explain our world. Just know that it is real and that monsters exist and that most of these monsters have been killed and have come back from Tartarus in search of demigods to kill us."

"What on earth is a demigod?" Ron asked, confusion all over his face.

"What I am, and what my girlfriend is. We are children born to a mortal parent and a godly parent making us half-bloods or demigods."

"What about that one? The one with the crazy lightning skills?" Ron's voice shook but only slightly, and yet Percy caught the fear in his eyes. He didn't blame the boy, Thalia could be quite frightening.

"She's a little different," a female voice answered from Percy's side. "She is no longer mortal, but rather immortal. Her godly parent is Zeus but she made the pact with Lady Artemis and is now a Goddess of the Hunt. She retains all her strengths and abilities from Zeus but also has the added blessings from Artemis."

A hand landed in Percy's a he immediately turned and pulled off her cap, revealing the tall blonde to everyone around them.

"I thought only your cloak had that ability Harry," Ron called out, moving forward to inspect the hat in Percy's hand only to be stopped by his fierce gaze.

" _That_ is different, Ron! Harry's cloak has a spell on it rendering the cloak invisible thus making the wearer invisible. That hat . . . that hat makes her go invisible." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she eyed the object and Annabeth, not sure whether she should trust either of them.

"Put it on again," Hermione demanded and then cowered back ever so slightly, "please?"

Annabeth sighed but grabbed the hat from Percy and place it atop her head, disappearing immediately before their eyes.

"Astounding," Hermione let out in a whispered huff. "Truly amazing."

Percy yanked the hat off Annabeth's head one more time only to be met by the force that was Thalia.

"Why in Hades are we still standing around here? _We_ ," she exclaimed, using her arms to motion to Annabeth, Percy and herself, "have a war to slow down."

"A war?" Ron looked between Harry and Hermione and tried to play off the fact that the demigods knew anything about their world.

"Oh come off it Ron. They already know about monsters and things and if the Muggles are noticing things, it's not too hard to come to the conclusion that others must know about You Know Who as well."

"You Know Who?" the demigods questioned, looking back at the wizards as if they were crazy.

"We don't have time to give you the whole story," Harry started, "but I am Harry. Harry Potter." The boy stood still for a moment waiting for the group to acknowledge who he was and when nothing was said between the three he let out a heavy sigh.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Thalia's voice was crass as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"In the wizarding world it means a lot. He is The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One," Hermione spoke up quickly.

"Look, we didn't even know that witches and wizards existed until tonight," Percy whined, annoyed with the kids before him.

"Speak for yourself, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied in a huff, smacking her boyfriend in the arm as she looked back at the wizards. "I knew there were witches and wizards, I just didn't realize there were any left."

"What do you mean you didn't realize there were any left?" Harry's tone with critical of the blonde and his eyes shone with curiosity and anger.

"When you have lived like we have, running from monsters, knowing that the gods exist and that your life is going to always be in mortal danger because you belong to those gods –"

"– or simply because those gods want you dead," Percy interjected, glaring up at the sky and praying Hera couldn't read his thoughts.

"Or that," Annabeth continued without missing a beat, "you tend to not see the little things going on around you until it's too late. Tiny miracles that we always attribute to the work of the gods but when in reality could be the work of magic from your kind."

The wizards looked at Annabeth like she was insane but Hermione was the only one that seemed to accept her explanation.

"Again, why on earth are we standing around? I shouldn't have to ask this again!"

"Chill, Pinecone Face!"

"Shut it, Seaweed Brain!"

"You two, knock it off! Geez! Thalia said something about a war and you three clammed up. Now finish telling us about this You Know Who." Annabeth cross her arms over her chest, popped out a hip and settled in for the long haul.

"Okay, so where did I leave off?"

"Something about being The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived . . ." Percy trailed off, bored already.

Harry rolled his eyes at the older boy but began again, "Years ago, a boy named Tom Riddle sought out to be the greatest wizard there ever was. At some point, he lost all trace of himself and became Lord Voldemort."

"Harry, do you have to say his name?" Ron whined, uncomfortable next to his best friend at the use of the awful name.

"You only give him more power that way Ron. Back to the point, he terrorized our world as well as the Muggle world. People went missing and witches and wizards were put into hospitals, never to be the same again. A lot of people died. He caused mass panic and a great war as he tried to take over. My parents tried to stop him. In the end, they were betrayed by a friend and lost their lives. I should have died that night but instead the curse that hit me, bounced off," Harry paused for a moment, pushing his hair off his forehead and showing the lightning bolt shaped scar to the demigods before he continued, "thanks to the protection of my mother and it hit him. Rendering him useless. Everyone thought he was dead. They thought the war was over. The Death Eaters went into hiding and we were able to pick up the pieces."

"Or so we thought," Hermione interjected. "The Dark Lord rose last year during the last task of the Triwizard Tournament."

"Tri what?" Percy asked and was immediately smacked by Thalia and Annabeth in the arm. "Heeey! What was that for?"

"Hush Perce! Let them finish," Annabeth hissed in her boyfriend's ear and he shrunk back, looking at Hermione, pleading with her with his eyes to finish.

"Just think of it like wizard Olympics."

"Wizard what?" This time it was Ron questioning and everyone looked at him like he was the one with three heads.

"Seriously Ron? I will catch you up later. Anyway," Hermione huffed, annoyed with all the interruptions, "last summer the Dark Lord had help. Death Eaters were coming out of hiding and the one who betrayed Harry's family brought the Dark Lord back. The Ministry of Magic didn't believe us at first. I honestly believe they are still in denial."

"So why can't we just come in and help? We have the ability. If we brought in more demigods we could have this handled in no time."

"It doesn't work like that Percy. We can't intervene like that."

"Why not?" Percy whine at his cousin, forgetting for a moment that he was seventeen and not twelve.

"Because there is a prophecy involved. We can't play with fate, but we can give them the time they need."

"I hate prophecies," Percy cried out, throwing his hands in the air. "Well, come on get on with it. What can we do?"

"You aren't gonna like this one Blondie," Thalia said in a sad huff. "Our job tonight is to protect the castle. There is an acromantula colony and they are moving toward the castle."

"Nope, can't we just run and hope for the best? – A _what_ colony?" Ron and Annabeth cried out simultaneously.

Percy instinctively pulled Annabeth closer to him. This mission was going to send her into cardiac arrest and he was wishing they would have just stayed back at camp.

"Look," Thalia started, pointing to the wizards, "you three are more than welcome to head back up to the castle. We can handle this on our own."

"No," Harry shouted, stepping forward and not backing down from daughter of Zeus.

"No?"

"We can handle this. Besides, those spiders are Hagrid's friends. They would never harm anyone at the castle because Hagrid keeps Aragog in check."

"What do you mean, _Hagrid keeps Aragog in check_?" Thalia looked between Percy and Annabeth and while she was never one to back down from any fight, she was more than ready to just leave the Wizarding School on its own for this war.

"Well, back when the Dark Lord was in school, he blamed Aragog for a student's death when in reality it was him. Long story, it's just that Aragog belonged to Hagrid and he set him free here in the Forbidden Forest and well . . ." Harry trailed off, wishing he could do more.

"He's Hagrid's pet. Is there anything in the god forsaken forest that doesn't belong to him?" Thalia growled.

"The unicorns, centaurs . . ." Ron rambled off as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shut it Ron!"

"Alright, alright, sorry," Ron whined, his eyes drifting above the demigods as he shied away from Hermione while looking into the trees around them.

Thalia followed his gaze and then whispered, "Hey Perce?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I told you to be quiet a few minutes ago?"

"Uh-huh," Percy replied, uninterested in what Thalia had to say and more interested in what had caused Ron to freeze like a Popsicle on the spot.

"I think we screwed up," Thalia replied quietly while trying to swallow the lump that was now in her throat.

Percy and Annabeth followed Ron's gaze which then caused Annabeth to jump and back pedal away from Percy.

"Di immortales," the girl screamed as she tripped and fell to the ground, crab crawling to get away from the group and the spiders that were now hanging out of the trees around them, only to scream once more as she realized there were even more in the trees behind her.

The spiders inched forward from all around, circling the demigods and wizards and Harry shook his head, "Not again."

Percy on the other hand was busy trying to get Annabeth under control as Thalia slowly pulled out an arrow from her quiver.

"Annabeth, get up," Percy hissed at her as he chased the crawling girl down and then hoisted her to her feet.

Her breathing was ragged, her tan skin pale at the sight of the spiders that ranged in size from Labradors to Fiats.

"We've got this. If you can handle Arachne, you can handle this," Percy whispered, trying desperately to calm her nerves.

"That was one spider Percy. ONE! This is hundreds!" Her voice shook as tears threated to pour out of the corners of her eyes.

"Annabeth, we are going to need your strategic mind if we are going to get out of here alive," Thalia added and Percy shot her a look that could have killed.

"Thanks Thals. Way to make her feel better about the situation," Percy snarled, pulling Annabeth closer to his side as she shook with fear.

Thalia rolled her eyes and readied her bow, the silence that surrounded the group suddenly over powered by the hissing and chattering of the acromantulas before them. "So, let me guess, we can't kill any of these spiders either, despite the fact they are moving in on your castle?"

"Um no," Hermione started, "Harry, remember Aragog told you he only had an allegiance with Hagrid. Just because Hagrid is the only person they are ordered not to harm doesn't mean that they won't eat _us_ alive!" Hermione readied her wand during her speech and watched as Ron, with a shaky hand pulled his out as well.

Harry sighed sadly next them knowing Hermione was right. He would have to ask for forgiveness later. Hagrid would understand.

"Do you have spells that will kill these suckers, because once I let this arrow fly, I have a feeling that all hell is most definitely going to break loose."

"One," Harry whispered, "but we aren't supposed to use it."

"I suggest the three of you get ready to use it because on the count of three, I'm letting this arrow go and we are making a break for the castle."

Hermione and Harry readied themselves and turned so they were aimed toward Hogwarts. Percy placed Annabeth between himself and Hermione, as she shuddered in his hands. Ron did the same thing next to his Wise Girl and Percy found himself shaking his head. He could somewhat understand Annabeth's fear, but what did this kid have to fear about spiders?

Percy then turned so he was facing Thalia's shoulder and he let out a sigh. "Are you ready?"

Thalia nodded and Hermione and Harry did the same.

"Alright kiddies, on three, run." Thalia paused for a moment, slowly pulling the string back. "Oooone," she whispered, "three!"

She released her arrow and it hit her mark dead center. The spider fell from the tree, landing on its back, legs curling inward. In that moment, all hell broke loose. The spiders charged from every direction, their pincers clicking as hundreds of legs crunched on fallen leaves and sticks.

"What the hell, Thals? What happened to two?" Percy stuck his hand in his pocket as he pushed the group forward, realizing that Riptide was no long in his hand.

"I was just trying to speed this process up," Thalia yelled, letting three arrows loose at once, all three hitting their targets.

He uncapped the pen once again and the blade shot to life just in time as a spider came up on his side, causing Annabeth to scream out in fear. He sliced the glowing blade through the creature and it disintegrated into a cloud of gold dust.

In front of him, Percy watched as the small trio of wizards quickly made a path for them to run through, blasting spiders out of the way. The only thing Percy knew he needed at that moment was water. If he could just get to enough of it, he could easily drown the eight-legged creatures.

Ron turned and looked at him in awe, but the timing couldn't have been any worse. A spider jumped out from Ron's left and took him and Annabeth to the ground.

Annabeth let out a blood curdling scream as the spiders legs easily straddled her body, its pincers in her face snapping as she thrashed underneath the beast. In that moment of sheer panic, Annabeth picked up a small rock and pulled it up to hit the spider where ever she could, but instead the beast burst into gold dust. She coughed out dust, sitting up and examining the rock that had turned into a knife, glowing slightly with the hint of celestial bronze. She wanted to question what just happened, but instead took a moment to catch her breath and then stood back up to help Percy who was slashing away at spider after spider that came toward him. He had hit so many spiders in just a few minutes that he looked like he was painted in solid gold.

Thalia continued to shoot, taking out every target as her quiver magically refilled. The wizards continued to blast spells at the spiders, knocking them back several yards and allowing the group to inch forward.

Annabeth looked down at her knife and realized that in this type of fight, the short blade of the knife was not going to do. She mustered all of her courage and thought about a sword similar to Percy's. Moments later the hilt and blade morphed, leaving her with a sword not much different than Riptide.

She flipped the hilt in her hand, gauging the balance and then ran forward, the blade above her head. "If any of you hit me with a damn spell again, you will be in for it when I come to!"

Hermione giggled as she screamed, "Arania exumai," which caused her wand to send out a bluish-white light and send a spider about ten yards away.

Annabeth turned and nodded at the girl, a small smile playing at her lips as she sucked in a deep breath and charged forward. "Come on Ron, we got this," She called out to the red-head, knowing his fear was just as great as hers.

Her words of encouragement were all he needed. He stood taller and moved in line between Harry and Hermione as his spells came quicker and some without him even saying the incantations.

The group moved slowly, Annabeth slashing at monsters in front, the wizards throwing curses from every angle and Thalia and Percy cleaned up the back. Sweat dripped into their eyes, and down their backs as the attack began to get more heated.

"There are too many of them," Harry screamed out, hitting one spider with a spell so hard that sent the one on its heels back as well.

"We aren't going to be able to hold them off much longer," Thalia cried out, ducking as Percy swung his sword over her head and cloud of gold covered them as she easily shot at two more spiders. "You three are going to have to start killing them instead of just making them angry!"

"How about you guys just find me some freaking water," Percy screamed out, pushing Thalia to the ground to swing at another spider leaping at the pair.

"Why can't she just do the lightning bolt thing again?" Ron called out over his shoulder, trying to take out a spider and missing, catching Annabeth in the back and knocking her face first into the dirt.

At any other time, Thalia would have laughed, but now was not the time and Ron didn't know what he was asking of her. "Because I can't control it enough to not kill all of you," Thalia screamed back, "and she is _so_ going to kill you for that," she added, pointing at Annabeth who was now glaring at Ron.

"Kill me later Blondie, worry about those spiders on your back," Ron cried out as he cringed under her glare.

"Again, is there any water around here?" Percy asked, his voice tired as he swung Riptide over his head.

Hermione ducked and then tried to get a gauge on their surroundings. She watched Annabeth for a moment, squinting through the trees beyond the girl and then shouted at Percy, "Yes! We aren't far from the lake! Just beyond that tree line is Hogsmeade Station."

"Perfect," Thalia screamed out, shooting two more spiders. "The egg sacks are hidden around the station. Percy can drown all of these things and we can kill the sacks and be done with this!"

The small group was now standing back to back, still pushing forward.

"I swear these things just won't die," Annabeth yelled out.

"Yeah 'cause our wizard buddies won't use their killing curse," Percy retorted. Quite frankly, he was done with the beasts and tired of looking like one of Midas' statues.

Hermione had enough of the not so subtle dugs and cried out, "Oh move," as she shoved her way to the front. She waved her wand hand in a glorious manor and screamed, "Bombarda maxima!"

A brilliant blue light blinded the group followed by a massive explosion that killed a good number of spiders before them and stunning the rest.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded, "Run!"

Percy grabbed Annabeth by the hand pulled her forward. "Come on Wise Girl, I can take care of this just as soon as we hit the lake."

The group ran, spiders on their heels and stopped only as they hit the station.

"Spread out," Thalia cried out, "let Percy handle the spiders, you guys help me look for the egg sacks!"

Percy made a beeline for the shore, he needed a quick boost and the best way to get it without the use of ambrosia was to take a quick dip in the water. Thanks to his father, he had quick healing powers and he could immediately feel the rejuvenation begin as soon as his feet hit the water.

He put his hands to his sides, opening and closing his fists, the pull from somewhere around his belly button began to take over and suddenly a fifteen foot tall wave pulled up from out of the lake. He kept his mind on the spiders, thrusting his arms straight out in front of him the wave did as he commanded it to; finding every spider that had followed them and trapped them within the wave.

"Bloody 'ell, would you look at that?" Ron gawked, having never seen anything like it in his life.

"Egg sacks Ron, we are on a mission here," Hermione snapped in his face and he went back to looking with the rest of the group.

Annabeth stepped out from the side of the station only to be met by one of the biggest spiders they had yet to see and for a moment froze. Her voice was trapped as the giant moved in on her, a stinger on its hind end ready to attack and dripping with venom.

Somewhere deep within her a little voice spoke and immediately she knew what to do. She pulled her hands together in front of her and bowed her head, murmuring to herself as she moved. When she looked back at the spider, her once gray orbs had changed to bright white and as she threw her hands apart and out toward her sides, that same light radiated out around her.

What sounded like water balloons popping echoed around the station and then she fell to the ground, completely drained of all energy.

"Ewwwwww," Thalia cried out as she moved out of the trees covered in green goop.

"This is disgusting," Harry whined as he emerged from the station covered in the same goop.

"Oh crap," Ron said, making a beeline toward the fallen girl. He was careful as he moved toward her, the ground within a five foot radius of her was scorched and he was beginning to wonder if her friend hit her with a lightning bolt.

He knelt down next to her, leaning over her carefully to make sure she was still breathing. Steam billowed off her unharmed clothes and the ground directly under her.

"Ummmm, Thalia – it's Thalia right? – I think your friend needs some help over here," Ron cried out as he tried to decide whether it was safe to touch her or not.

Thalia moved slowly at first and when she was able to get a complete view of the scene before Ron, she panicked and raced toward Annabeth's side. She dropped to her friend's side and quickly dug around in her bag, pulling out what looked like a small piece of fudge to Ron.

"How on earth are sweets going to help at a time like this?"

"Hush, it's ambrosia, food of the gods, and it will heal her."

A moan escaped Annabeth and Thalia sighed in relief, she wasn't in the mood to explain to Percy how his girlfriend died – again. "Oh thank gods, she's still alive," Thalia cried out, setting the ambrosia down.

Percy, on the other hand, was busy with a giant bubble of water filled with hundreds of spiders floating over his head.

"Feed 'em to the giant squid," Harry called out, watching in awe as Percy positioned the water over the center of the lake before forcing it under the surface. Moments later the squid arms could be seen looping in and out of the water, grabbing the spiders that floated toward the top.

Percy leaned over, hands on his knees, head down as he tried to fill his lungs with oxygen again. He looked up to see the group crowded around Annabeth and he forgot everything. He made a mad dash for her, falling to his knees behind her head. "What the hell happened and what are you covered in?" he asked, looking from Thalia and Harry and then down at Annabeth.

"I don't know exactly. I was about to blast an egg sack when the thing exploded on me," Harry whispered, still wiping green goop off his clothes.

"Thalia, what happened?"

"I don't know Perce. Same as Harry. I had my back to everyone and just as I was about to blast the sack I found with a bolt, it exploded."

"So no one saw what happened to her," Percy almost whined.

Annabeth moaned and then stirred and Percy immediately pulled her into his arms. "Oh thank gods. What happened to you?" He asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Spider, it was going to attack," she cracked. "Water. I need water."

Thalia moved quickly, digging in her pack and produced a small cup to which Harry promptly filled by saying, "Aguamenti!"

"You could produce water like that instead you made us run to the lake?" Percy's voice was sharp as he helped Annabeth get the drink she desperately needed.

"It's not a lot! What were you going to do with a glass of water?" Harry shot back.

"Boys, knock it off," Hermione yelled as she crouched down and pushed Annabeth's curls out of her face. "What did you do?"

"I freaked out when I saw the spider ready to kill me, in that instant my mother spoke to me. She told me I was in one of the most magical places on earth and to use that magic to my bidding. I don't know what spell I used, the incantation just came to me but I was able to target everything Percy didn't get in the water and make it all explode. That was the first time I have ever done magic. It took a lot out of me," she whispered, holding the cup out for Harry to fill again.

Thalia shook her head and broke the ambrosia in half. "Here Blondie, eat this. You're a bit out of it."

"Am not," she retorted back but she shoved in the Ambrosia nonetheless and sighed as her energy returned much faster.

"Look, we did our part. I have to get back to camp. We have other work to complete. Get them back to the castle and then call your unicorn back Perce. He will know where to find me and I will get your two home." Thalia gathered up her pack and quiver and quickly harnessed her bow for taking off. "It's been . . . interesting. Take care." She left them with a genuine but weak smile before disappearing back into the forest.

"We need to get back to the castle. I just don't know how we are going to get in without your cloak Harry."

"I've got this Hermione. Percy, help me up," Annabeth complained as her boyfriend hugged her closer to him.

"Fine," he whined, pushing her to standing and then getting up himself.

"Oi, who's down there?"

"Oh no, it's Filch," Ron whispered, "we're doomed!"

"Not unless we can get across the lake and into the Great Hall," Hermione whispered in return.

"I would prefer not to swim in that lake," Harry stated.

"I can get us across the lake," Percy interjected.

"And I can get you through the castle unseen," Annabeth finished.

"Fine. Let's get out of here before he busts us," Hermione said, racing toward the boat dock.

Annabeth marched down the dock with Ron next to her and in a moment of sheer revenge, she shoved the boy in the side and giggled as he tumbled into the water. "Payback," she whispered through her quiet laughter. "Well deserved payback."

Percy clapped a hand over his mouth to try and stifle his laugh before jumping in the water. Everyone else followed suit and Percy urged them closer to him. He used his god given powers and created a massive bubble that dried them all off before they hit the stairs that led up to the Great Hall.

Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and then Hermione's and urged the boys to grab on to Percy. "Hermione, after I do this, lead the way quickly. I don't know how long I can hold this."

The curly-haired girl nodded and pulled them up the stairs, stopping just short of the opening into Hogwarts. "Ready."

Annabeth closed her eyes, bowed her head and murmured, "Integrum inuisbilitas."

The group completely disappeared and Hermione moved them through the castle at lightning speed. She guided them quickly through the Great Hall and into the hallway with the changing staircases.

They were on the stairs to the third floor when the case lurched and started turning to the right.

"Holy crap, they move?" Percy asked, trying to remain steady.

"Shhhh," Hermione snapped. "Filch's cat is up here, and crap so is Umbridge. Quiet now!"

Hermione moved the group to the far left of the stairs and waited until the stairs locked in place before moving again. She took one step and then another and stopped, making sure the cat wasn't following.

"Make sure there is no student out of bed. Begin mandatory house searches and if you find anyone out of bed, bring them straight to my office," Umbridge demanded to the Carrow siblings, "and I don't care what you do to them first, just bring them to me alive."

Percy suppressed a question and Annabeth squeezed his hand. He knew what she was thinking. How could they live like this?

After what felt like a lifetime, Hermione began moving again and started the climb on yet another set of stairs.

"How much farther? I can't hold it much longer?"

"Not far," Hermione whispered, "just up these stairs and to the left."

Hermione almost sprinted the remaining few feet and let go of Annabeth's hand to show herself to the portrait in front of her. She knocked on the frame gently, rousing the Fat Lady snoozing in the frame.

"Fat Lady, please wake up," she whispered.

The portrait snorted and this time Harry let go to be seen. "Fat Lady, it's an emergency and I know you can hear me. Balderdash," he whispered harshly and the frame popped open. The group shoved through the frame and practically fell on each other into the Gryffindor common room.

Annabeth huffed and let go of Percy, bending over to catch her breath. "That was a lot harder than expected.

"Uh-huh."

The group snapped up to standing and Ron responded with, "Blood hell. You're gonna expel us, aren't you Professor?"

"No, but you have mere minutes to get yourselves dressed and in bed. We are the first dorm being searched." She glanced sadly at the three, "Why? Why is it always you three?"

They sighed and then looked back at Percy and Annabeth.

"Thank you for the help tonight," Harry said quietly, "we appreciate it and as you can see, we need it."

Percy nodded and Annabeth gave them a weak smile but the pair cowered back under the glare from Professor McGonagall.

"Move! Now you two, come with me. Oh and you three, there is a piece of candy on your pillows. Eat it. Don't ask questions, just do as you are told. Now move!"

"You aren't going to kill us," Percy asked, pulling Annabeth back toward him.

"No, I am not going to kill you. Nor am I going to torture you. I am not that ninny who is running this school right now. Now, in here," she replied, opening her arm out and ushering them into what seemed to be her office.

"I want the quick version of the story. I need to know how Muggles got into this castle, but first, I need to deal with the nonsense in my common room. Remain silent and do not touch anything." And like that the woman was gone, locking the door behind her with a spell.

When she returned she looked even more exhausted than before. Annabeth and Percy quickly went to work, filling in all of the details of the night.

"And that is when you found us," Annabeth finished.

"Amazing. Everything we have, know and learned has just changed."

"Remember, we can't intervene more than we have," Percy replied. "I mean, we would love to help set things straight but there is a prophecy involved and well . . ." he trailed off, looking sadly at the woman.

She understood. She nodded and gave them a weak smile. "I can get you back to the castle grounds without being seen, but that is all I can manage right now. Will you two be able to make an escape without being caught?"

"If you can get us out of here, we have the rest under control," Annabeth responded, watching as Percy moved to the window to call to the unicorn.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Professor McGonagall rushed the pair out of the castle through the secret passage ways and the unicorn was waiting for them as they hit the school grounds. As Annabeth turned to wave to the professor, she could see the woman questioning everything she knew as she looked up at the sky and then back toward her. She raised a hand and sent them on their way.

The unicorn ran through the forest, depositing the pair in the same spot they started. Only this time Thalia was there waiting.

"Welcome back."

Annabeth looked at Thalia and tried to smile. They did their part. They helped slow the war. "I can't leave them like this. Knowing we can help."

Thalia dropped a hand on her shoulder and then her other pulled Percy closer to them. "We have no choice. It is what it is."

"But does it have to come to war?" Percy asked, sighing and leaning into his cousin.

"I can't answer that for sure, but that is what the Fates have planned for Hogwarts and it is up to those kids, most importantly, Harry Potter, to lead the witches and wizards to victory. If they come out on top, Harry will be known all through the magical world."

Annabeth looked up at the stars and grabbed Percy's hand. "I don't want to leave them, but since we have no choice, Thalia, take us home."

Thalia nodded and suddenly the group disappeared and landed in the forest just outside of Camp Half-Blood. The night had just begun as the camp before them sat lazily in the summer air. The bonfire wasn't as high as normal and kids milled about as some moved toward their cabins. Lights out would be upon them soon and Percy doubted that anyone even noticed they had left.

Annabeth looked around, Thalia already gone. She wasn't sure what to do with herself as she looked over at Percy. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she wasn't sure why. They lived through their quest. They managed to give the wizarding world some extra time and from what she gathered, Thalia and the Huntresses still had a little work to do to give them the rest of the time they needed to fulfill the prophecy.

"What do we do now?" Percy asked quietly, leading them through the barrier of camp.

"I guess we go back to life as normal and hope for the best." Annabeth wasn't convinced that she could though. Despite being hit with three curses from the red-headed boy she had come to know as Ron, she wasn't sure that she could go on like nothing had happened.

Percy nodded, looking down at his girlfriend sadly. "Let's go down to the stables, no one will see us go over there and I am not exactly ready to let you out of my sight after everything that happened tonight."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's left and pulled herself into his side. "We'll check in on them one day . . . right?"

Percy left a kiss on her forehead and sighed. "Absolutely."

* * *

 ***AN***

So, I know it has been a while but when your Beta needs a pick me up, you quickly oblige! So thank you to **MrsPercyJackson3** for the prompt. I also needed a pick me up that night when I was stuck on the side of the road! It worked out for both of us! And also a MASSIVE thank you for taking the time to edit this. Lord knows it needed it!

Now, this being a crossover, I had to tweak someone's timeline and it was easier to tweak the demigods to make this work. Don't yell at me if I screwed some things up!

So, hope you enjoyed this completely random little diddy and let me know what you think!


End file.
